Ghosting
by absolut pi phi
Summary: Aomine Daiki witnessed Kagami's death. But before he can be mournful and depressed about it like everybody else, he gets haunted by the idiot. It looks like Kagami has some unfinished business. Now Aomine and ghost Kagami are gonna search what that business could be. Everyone X Kagami. AoKaga romance.


**Disclaimer: **I own zip.

**A\N: **Another romance drive on AoKaga. Hopefully, i'm gonna nail this time. You'll see. Ready yourself to some bullshit though. Anyway, this fic may contain some drama in the future. Gonna mostly revolve around humor and romance. Why the hell is it this hard to write romantic stuff, anyway?

* * *

**Ghosting**

Aomine Daiki isn't sure what exactly woke him up from his scarce sleep in the middle of the night. The rain is lashing down at the outside and it sounds like the beginning of a minor storm; the classic clatters of a tree's branches pounding to the window, and lightning without thunders making strange shadows in the bedroom.

Shadows like a human…

…A human looks like 6 feet tall.

…A 6 feet tall human seems male.

…A male human as if floating towards Aomine's bed. '…float…ing?'

Lightning flashes again; and Aomine screams his lungs out in a very, very manly way.

"ARGH! G-G-GHOST!" The ganguro jumps out of his bed in the blink of an eye. He is sure the man stands at the other side of his bed is not human because Aomine saw how that man died couple of days ago.

"G-GO AWAY!" Indigo miracle looks around for something to chase away the supernatural creature. But he can't find anything since his room is not a temple or anything close to it. The only thing which can possibly attract the creature's attention is Mai-chan's pictures; of course, if the ghost was a pervert in his living life. Aomine takes his chance and throws the magazine towards the transparent formation.

"Wait. You can see me?" The ghost seems pretty baffled by the revelation but Aomine doesn't notice it. "Wah-?! Don't throw your dirty porns at me!" The creature protests. Damn, it didn't work, so it wasn't a pervert huh? Wait, _what_?!

"It's speaking!" Aomine Daiki is freaking his mind out now. "Follow the light! Listen to the voice! Or whatever the hell it is! Just leave me alone!"

"Hey now. Calm down, Aomine." The ghost is trying to appease the spooked teenager with surrendering hand gestures and slowly approaching to him. It may have worked, if the transparent creature didn't walk _through _the bed between them. It is enough to send Aomine up and running out of the room while screaming about getting his ass possessed by a frigging ghost.

Aomine quickly thinks of something to force the creature stay away from him. Figuring that whatever he would need, he will have it in the kitchen; the miracle gets in there as fast as he can. He turns on the lights and shrieks again because the ghost is standing there, in the middle of the kitchen.

Aomine tries to recall what humans were using while fighting against supernatural things. He remembers they were doing some kind of sign with their hands. He makes an immediate 'X' sign with his forefingers and holds out his hands towards the ghost, so it can't come any closer.

"Stay away!"

"…Is that supposed to be a cross?" 'Damn!' Aomine corrects his fingers and continues to hold his hands out an arm length away from himself.

"You know, you are not even Christian." Aomine doesn't answer to the ghost. He scans the kitchen with his eyes, looking for something useful, while taking rapid glances to the creature to be cautious of if it is coming closer or not. Fortunately, it is not moving from its spot.

"Huh! Here! Now, go away and disturb someone else, you creature of the night!" Aomine holds out what he's been searching for instead of his crossed fingers now.

"…Are those garlics?" The ghost is perplexed. Was ghosts supposed to be affected by garlic?

Indigo miracle is now looking into drawers for some utensil. He finds it triumphantly.

"I have a garlic press too, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Bluette is threateningly swinging the garlics and the press. When the ghost doesn't show any reaction, only supporting a blank expression, Aomine peals and crushes some of the garlics rapidly. He has a 'Huh! Fight with it if you can!' look on his face.

After the tenth garlic, the kitchen starts to smell disturbing. Of course, it only agitates Aomine.

"You realize that I'm not a vampire, right?" Ghost questions just to be sure. Indigo miracle stops his ministration abruptly and looks as if he is thinking. He must have caught on by now that that is not how you deal with ghosts. Right?

Apparently not.

"Shit! Then what am I gonna use?!" Aomine, of course, is not asking it to the ghost itself. But it answers anyway.

"I think it should be salt."

"Oh right! That was what they were using in the show!" Bluette finally remembers what he's been trying to recall all this time, and relaxes for a moment. Then he is reminded by what he's been dealing and quickly goes for the salt. He puts his hands on a big jar filled with it and throws a fistful of the white stuff to the ghost.

The creature doesn't seem like affected at the first try, so Aomine throws the 6th fistful of salt.

"Dammit! Why the hell it is not working?!"

"Maybe because you are throwing sugar?" The ghost is quite amused by the ganguro's anxiety.

"Eh?" Aomine looks at the jar and realizes, yes that is the sugar jar. He keeps telling his mother not to put the sugar jar beside the salt jar. This is not the first time indigo miracle confuses the both; he had to spill way too many teas before.

Upon seeing that Aomine is going for the right thing now, ghost realizes its mistake. What if it works this time?

"W-wait just a moment, Aomine. Listen to me for a sec!" It's panicking because ganguro doesn't seem like paying any mind to what it says.

"Now disappear, you damn ghost!" And the salt is thrown. The creature closes its eyes purely on reflexes he had while living. It expects some sort of pain since in the movies it always looks like the spirits are hurting by it.

Nothing happens though.

"Huh…"

"Eh-?!" Both the living and the dead are surprised.

"I am using salt this time right?" Aomine takes a second look to the jar and yes, it is the salt jar. Then, what the hell?

"Why it is not working?!" Aomine continues to throw it, just in case if the ghost is slow on recognizing that it should be in agony at the moment.

"Stop it already, Ahomine." Can ghosts possibly be tired? Because this one is. Really, gotta give Aomine the props for tiring a dead man out.

"Daiki?! What are you doing?!" Said boy's parents barge in to the kitchen. Aomine throws salt to his parents reflexively, out of pure shock due to the sudden appearance.

"Is…Is this salt?" The parents spit out the white material that managed to get into their mouths. The mother takes a look around her kitchen. "You threw it everywhere?! Why?!"

"T-t-there is a ghost! Right there!" His mother and father look at where Aomine is pointing. There is nothing at there. Parents share a knowing look.

"…Son, I think you should go to bed and try sleeping." Father Aomine is afraid of his son's sanity.

"What are you saying?! Our house is haunted! There is no way I can sleep in here!"

"Daiki, you are scaring us. When we heard your scream, we thought you were getting murdered!" His mother complains; her voice is mixed with fear and anger.

"…Then why didn't you come earlier?"

At the question, Aomine's parents blush and glance everywhere else but their son. Aomine doesn't quite get it, so his father explains the situation a bit since his mother is steaming and nowhere near to speak.

"…We came as fast as we could, Daiki."

"How hard can be getting up and-" Aomine is still oblivious to the obvious, so the ghost decides to take a little revenge on him; interrupting the ganguro's question in the middle.

"They were having sex."

Aomine makes a noise sounding like the mixture of a dying buffalo and choked disgust. His parents are eyeing him; they are not sure if that sound means Aomine understands something.

"Ah, for the love of-!" So it means. "Just go to your room before I gauge my eyes out and cut my ears!"

The mother and father hesitate though, since they take the threat very seriously. They think their son has the mentality to really gauge his eyes and cut his ears at the moment. Moreover, the mother doesn't want to leave her son alone with a jar of salt.

When his parents don't move from their spot, Aomine throws salt at them again to chase them away this time. "Just go! Leave!"

"Okay, okay! We got it! Stop it!" So the parents leave the kitchen. They are still worried though. But their son, apparently, could become even more crazier if they remain in the room.

Due to the disturbing images now popping out in his mind, Aomine momentarily overcomes his fright.

"And you! Were you peeping?!"

"What?! 'Course not idiot!" The ghost can't believe to the accusation. It explains further to prove its innocence. "They weren't being exactly quiet, you know."

"Uugh!" Aomine covers his ears. "No! Don't tell me anymore!" He is going to have a trauma if he knows and ponders more about it. "Thinking that my parents were having s-…s-sex while our home is being haunted… What kind of a corny horror movie is that?"

"I'm not haunting your house, Ahomine!" The ghost seems offended. Though, it has to admit one thing. "Probably only you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Aomine is furious and still spooked with the recent developments.

"Why are you so scared dumbass? It's just me anyway… Still Kagami." The creature is in fact slightly desperate; it needs to be recognized as who it was before.

"I don't wanna get possessed by Bakagami's spirit!"

"Ghosts can't possess people, moron!"

"…Really?" Seems like the revelation's reached Aomine's nerves.

"Yeah." There is an obvious 'duh' behind the answer.

Indigo miracle pauses for a moment and after some consideration; he comes to a conclusion.

"Well, even if ghosts can overtake human's bodies, I'm sure Bakagami's ghost can't." Aomine is triumphant and relieved; he trusts Kagami's idiocy. Redhead isn't happy with the belief Aomine has in him though.

"Oi. Do you want me to rape you when you are sleeping?" The spirit has a dark and scary aura now, much different from earlier.

"Ghosts can't rape." Aomine has a wry expression, but he becomes unsure quickly. "Can they?"

Kagami's soul only smirks at the boy; causes itself to look more lurid. "Wanna risk it?" Midnight blue eyes are getting widened.

"Damn you, I knew it! Bakagami is a poltergeist!"

"A what now?" Kagami is puzzled, and he loses his entire frightening trait rather fast.

"Poltergeist. You know, an evil spirit?" A ghost should at least know what a poltergeist is, right?

Well, this one doesn't.

"I'm not a polterngas, Ahomine!"

"Yeah… guess not." Really, it's ganguro's fault to even think about it in the first place. Though realizing he is haunted by the least scary ghost ever makes Aomine calm down.

"So why are you here, Bakagami?"

"Don't call me that!" Ganguro decides not to point out he'd called him that three times already since the beginning of the commotion. "I don't know. But I've been here for a couple of days now."

"Really?!" Is that mean..? "Were you h-here when I was… uh… when I was-"

"Jerking off?" Kagami finishes what Aomine can't. "Yeah, I was there." Redhead has a mean glint in his eyes. "Gotta say, mine was bigger."

Aomine looks as if he just heard the grimmest truth of the universe. "You are lying." The ghost only smirks. "I don't believe you!" Again, no verbal retort from the creature; it makes indigo miracle more agitated. "Prove it!"

"Uh, I don't think I can do that." Since Kagami doesn't have a body anymore.

"Then I won't believe you. Ever." Aomine is determined that it can't be true. He is the most magnificent male creature on earth. And he's been like that when the idiot was alive too.

"Okay." Kagami is mocking; amused, also casting Aomine doubt on himself.

"…Asshole."

Redhead can't hold his laugh in at the response. All he's been feeling confusion and distress since he suddenly found himself in the miracle's house couple of days ago. No one could see him and he wasn't getting hungry or tired whole day. He's noticed he can go through solid matters which only meant few things like either he accidentally found out how to materialize or he…died.

But now talking to someone, even if that person is an arrogant ass, feels so good. Kagami can't help but relax a bit. He didn't know a person's company could be this much needed and missed. When redhead seems like calming down, Aomine questions again.

"But if you were here before, then how come I didn't see you?"

"I don't know. Actually, no one could see me even if I was right beside them until you noticed me tonight."

"Hm…" Aomine dreads to ask the question he's been turning over in his head. "Since when you are here exactly?"

"Uh… It's been three days, I think."

"So you are here since you died." Aomine speaks before thinking and seeing the now down expression on the ghost's face makes him a bit regret on his careless word choice.

"Why are you haunting _me _anyway? I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but…" Ganguro makes a face which finishes his sentence as 'you don't need to stalk me after you passed away'.

"Not sure. At first, I tried to leave but I always found myself back in here. I thought I was stuck to this house but then I realized I was stuck to you. I can't leave your side even if I want to." Kagami is repulsed by the fact. "I mean, I had to watch you jerk off, man. What the hell?"

"You are irritating me now, Bakagami." Aomine is taking offense by the rebuffed face. He is _magnificent_; no one gets repulsed by him. "But why I can see you now?"

Kagami shrugs; he already said he doesn't know. Both of them become quite. Aomine recalls every movie and tv shows he's seen. He starts to wonder about one thing especially. "Hey, can you move stuff without touching them or something?" He looks excited about it like a little kid.

'Ahomine…' Redhead smiles at the childish enthusiasm of the miracle. "Like closing the doors?" Aomine eagerly nods. "Yeah I can do that." Kagami makes a demonstration by slamming the kitchen door without doing anything himself.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" Aomine is exuberant; he always wanted to know how supernatural creatures can do what they do. He doesn't get a solid answer though.

"Don't know." Seeing the crestfallen expression, ghost feels pity and tries to entertain the brat by telling a bit more. "I only think I want to close the door and focus on it. Then it closes like that."

Aomine's eyes are like saucers; he is impressed. It's so cool to have supernatural powers even though he is afraid of those.

"It took me a while but I learned how to touch things too." Kagami walks towards the counter and holds a mug. "Actually, I just figured how to do this. It could be the reason why you can see me now too?" Redhead isn't sure about his claim, so it comes out like a question more than a statement.

"Yeah, that must be the reason! It was like that most of the episodes of Ghost Whisperer!" Aomine's just remembered.

"Ghost Whisperer?" Kagami is surprised because he didn't think anyone other than himself could be watching the show, especially in Japan. "That chick was hot." Redhead can't stop himself from commenting.

"Yeah, C cup." Aomine agrees quickly.

"C cup?"

"Her breasts."

"…How come you know that?" Kagami is pretty baffled by the answer.

"I can tell at one look, Bakagami. I have powers too."

"You are a true pervert. Congratulations." Really, redhead shouldn't even have asked.

"Thanks." The smirk that is planted on Aomine's face creeps out the ghost.

"Why are you even scared of ghosts when you are way too freakier?" Kagami mutters to himself. Aomine doesn't catch on what redhead says but he hears the muttering.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said why were you watching that show if you are so afraid of ghosts?"

"Well, you gotta know your enemy." Kagami is bewildered by the reasoning since it makes sense.

"Oh!" Aomine looks 'Eureka!' "You know also in that show, those ghosts usually had a reason for staying behind and haunting people!"

"Really?" It's been a long time since Kagami last watched it, so he doesn't remember much about the show. The only things he has in his mind are the pretty chick and the dealt with some spirits. …Maybe he is the real pervert here. "What kind of reasons?"

"First of all, when they are murdered, they wanted revenge."

"Was I killed?!" Right, another problem; Kagami doesn't remember how he died. He actually can't recall anything about his last day. The thought of being brutally murdered horrifies the deceased teenager.

"No. You don't remember?" Indigo miracle wasn't expecting that. When redhead shakes his head, he decides not to dwell on it much for now. But the issue will be significant if everything is as how Aomine guesses.

"Some of the ghosts also had belongings that make them stay behind."

"Huh… Maybe that's it?" It's a possibility, of course but the miracle bets on the third option.

"And most of them had unfinished businesses." Aomine looks directly in the ghost's eyes. "I think that's your deal."

Kagami wouldn't ever have guessed he could have an unfinished business. It's true that he died young but what kind of unfinished stuff he might have?

"If we find whatever you left uncompleted and complete it, then you can pass to the other side!" Aomine is eager to play the psychic part every ghost movie has; the only cool role after the ghost itself. Kagami is not sharing the same enthusiast, though.

"Y-yeah…"

He isn't sure if he really is ready to be gone utterly or if he even wants that or not.

* * *

WHY?! Why did you die Kagami?! Uwaahhhh TTATT I don't want him to be dead. I'm a complete idiot. Why did i have to kill him to be able to improve my romantic aspect?! That's so stupid!

Anyway, pewdiepie bros know what Aomine is talking about, using dangerous utensils. You don't fuck with a human who has a press, damn monsters!

So it's gonna get romantic. Totally. Promise. p_p

Thank you for reading my bullshit till the end. (if you didn't skip to the end of the page, 'f course.)

Sorry for the tv shows references btw.


End file.
